My first Night With You
by Myssie 71
Summary: Summary: Bowen and Madison has now been dating for 3 months now that he's returned to Rootcore with his Biological parents , what Happens when Memories come back to taunt Madison as she dreams unfortunate events , as she learns that one's really real


My First Night With You

Madison's Point of View

By Melissa

(( Song sung by Mya))

Summary: Bowen and Madison has now been dating for 3 months now that he's returned to Rootcore with his Biological parents , what Happens when Memories come back to taunt Madison as she dreams unfortunate events , as she learns that one's really real ...

:Madison sitting on the Rocks as she stares out to the Sun beyond the Horizon as she thinks of Bowen, Nick :

Memories flood her mind as tears trickle down her cheeks

NM NM NM NM NM NM NM

I remembered just as yesterday

Nick and I walked hand in hand as we walked the beach as we both watched the sun beyond the horizons, we sat together upon the rocks on the beach shore. I never felt so inlove with any guy they way I felt for Nick.

Yesterday was not just another day

not like before

Yesterday I saw your smilin face

Love walked through my door

One precious Moment

Changed my life

We would take a ride on his bike to the beach as we walked together as I jumped onto his back as he given me konky rides

: she smiles as the memories flooded the images as she continues to stare out to the horizon :

I would jump into his arms as he would swing me around, as my arms were now around his neck , our laughter together echoed as one as it was put into a melody together.

We laid upon the blanket as we both stared out to the stars above us, Nick reached for my hand as held it within his as he kissed it

My First Night with you

We both looked into each other's eyes and smiled

" I Love you Maddie" he whispered

" And I love you too Nick" madison whispered in return

One tender kiss

made everything right

One touch from you

And this world was mine

It was in your arms where I found forever

He leaned close as he kissed me, I kissed him back in response. My arms went around his neck as his hands traveled under my blouse, I shivered feeling his fingers upon my side as they slid behind my back

I felt the sun shine so bright on me

chased the rain from my heart

Through the storm

Through the darkest night

I found my brightest star

One Magic Moment

One moment led to another that led both of us into something we will regret later in life,

our kisses, our bodies combining together , caressing each other as we made love underneath the moonlight stars

Made one magic night

I fell inlove

with one look in your eyes baby

I never knew I could feel so loved

Darling , in your arms

I could Feel forever

We laid there now as our hearts beated as one , I looked to Nick as he looked at me as i bit my lowe lip as I wondered what we done that night,

" I have no regrets Maddie, I love you and I showed you that tonight," whispered Nick

"And I love you Nick, I have no regrets said Madison.

One precious Moment

changed my life

One tender kiss

Made Everything right

One touch from you

And this world was mine

It was in your arms babe

Where I found Forever and ever

: Dr. Livie Straton enters the emaning room as she gives Madison the news about her condition as she smiles : Madison closes her eyes as she lowered her head as she places her hand upon her small stomach :

One month lateras I learned of my pregnancy, I gave up my powers to Leelee. I entrusted her with them, my rival no one blames me for not trusting her. But we welcomed her into the Family. Only for the protection of My baby and Heir the Briarwood and Rootcore.

Cried My first tears of joy last night

Heaven shined a light

All my dreams came true

Cried my tears of joy last night

Heaven shined a light

All my dreams came true

My first Night with you

Once Nick learned of his True Parents were, Udonna finally came to realize that Nick, Bowen her only son was here in Briarwood . Almost being killed by Koragg whom was Also Known as Alianbow who was under Octumus's curse the revealtion of Nick , being Bowen lifted the curse and destroyed it.

What now I think, Our baby will be born with My Friends and sister and my parents.

With Bowen Being Gone, What else am I suppose to do ...

:Madison stands as she walked to the waters ocean as she looked to the sun as she wiped her tears , suddenly a hand reached over to her shoulder as she quickly turns as she was now Face to Face with Bowen whom was wearing a White suite with the Fire of the Phoenix crecent upon the front, I jump into his arms as I welcome him back into my life and heart as he felt the roundness to my stomach as he placed his hand upon it ... " Our baby"...

The end

So okay, this is my ever made Point of view of Nick and Madison, Basically Nick left her for his training not knowing she was pregnant as she had to comfront Udonna with the situation

No critism, no rude comments please,

I have other stories in Fanfiction..net and in my own site Feel free to browse my profile to get the link.


End file.
